saga_of_the_monkey_kingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jupiter "High God of Storms"
Appearance X Personality X Powers & Abilities X Equipment X History X Plot X Jupiter is an extremely muscular and tall young adult with short curly black hair, a short boxed beard of the same colour. He also has deep chocolate coloured eyes, which match his olive skin tone. His outfit consists of a pure white tunic wrapped in an elaborate golden silk trim displaying ancient Greek heroes. Atop his head rests a golden laurel wreath. He wears little protective armour except for bronze greaves and bracers on his legs and forearms. He wields no weapons, but he does arm himself with a Greek hoplon on his left arm. When Jupiter returns to his Primus mode electricity arcs around him as it overflows from his body, shattering his bronze armour, shield and wreath, leaving just sandals and his tunic. He grows even taller and more muscular in this form. Clouds also quickly form above Jupiter which develop into devastating storms. His eye colour changes to a light gray, with the inside of the iris constantly moving as it they were made of tiny storm clouds. His hair straightens out and stands on end as the static energy fills the air. He also gets his weapon Keravnós (Thunder Cleaver), a lightning bolt as long as himself, arcing with such vast energy that most living things are incinerated just by being within its presence. Jupiter - High God of Storms APPEARANCE: Jupiter's appearance is that of a male in his mid-to-late 20s. Jupiter is large, slightly over seven feet tall and 260 pounds of muscle (a similar physique to a heavyweight boxer, but significantly taller). His hair is dirty blonde, kept short and jagged. Jupiter has olive toned skin, similar to the Mediterranean people that worshipped him. Jupiter wears a Roman style toga and a laurel wreath in his daily life. When in battle he removes the toga and reveals the bronze armour beneath. He wears bronze forearm greaves and bronze boots for armour, and a (SKIRT). He also calls forth a spear and bronze shield (SPARTAN STYLE OF SHIELD) for battle which appear in his hands in a bolt of lightning. If these weapons are inadequate he can call forth his true weapon, (NAME), a living bolt of lightning capable of splitting entire mountains in twain and even piercing Sun Wukong's armour. PRIMAL FORM: In his Primal Form, Jupiter's bronze armour cracks and shatters, disolving into nothing more than dust. As it happens storm clouds form above Jupiter, forming into rings as the pressure around him rises. Lightning bolts then storm down, striking around Jupiter and completely obscuring him from vision. As quickly as it appeared the lightning stops and the clouds dissipate, revealing Jupiter. In his Primal Form Jupiter's body is entirely comprised of light blue eelectricity. His appearance is very similar, except for his body being made of electricity instead of flesh and bone. Jupiter gets a significant boost to speed and power in this form, but nothing else changes about him as his Primal Form is one of the simplest among all of the High Gods. In this form each of his attacks is capable of destruction similar to those of his (WEAPON NAME), but capable of quick successive attacks. STRENGTH & ABILITIES Jupiter's strength is low-mid for a High God. He specializes in speed and the use of electricity in fighting, but is still capable of immense amounts of destructive capability with each attack. PERSONALITY: Jupiter is very godlike in his personality. He believes humans and demons are below him, and thus doesn't try his hardest in fights until his opponents prove worthy enough. When another being can push him to use his Primal Form he acknowledges their strength and compliments them, regretful that he has to defeat/kill a foe who is so dedicated to their strength. Jupiter, like all High Gods, has a deep rooted fear and hatred of Sun Wukong, instilled in him from the Great Heavenly War of 8000 years prior. STORY EVENTS: Jupiter is the first High God to appear in the story, descending to Earth after the defeat of the Papal State. With their supply of vital energy lost the Heaven's decided that their best course of action was to crush the human resistance and put a new puppet organization in charge of their vital energy supply. Jupiter immediately begins his slaughter by attacking Mombasa, the city that he descended over. Jupiter creates a storm that turns the buildings to rubble and kills or injures thousands. Jupiter stops his assault and takes a seat upon the rubble and waits as people all around him scream and cry in pain. Soon soldiers arrive who open fire on the God, unaware of who he is, but neither small arms fire nor explosives do anything to him, not even scratching his toga. Jupiter begins to get irritated and stands, cracking the rubble he was sitting on as he stands. Jupiter pulls his fist back and prepares to throw a punch, but before he can he encounters Ryan, how throws a punch of his own. Derryl quickly joins him and engulfs Jupiter in flames, which he extinguishes with a flick his toga, which now has small burn marks on it. Jupiter notes how impressive it is to mark his toga, but before he can continue his conversation with the two he notices a new presence, and turns to face his attacker, Tatenashi. Tatenashi doesn't hesitate at all, and brings down his sword in a full strength swing, devastating everything in front of him and engulfing it in pink-white flames. For a moment there is no movement, but soon after Jupiter appears unharmed, but now with his toga torn and nearly gone, and instead wielding a large bronze shield. Jupiter grins, excited that humans could attain this kind of strength. Jupiter summons his spear and and asks Tatenashi if he is the one who defeated the papal state, which Tatenashi refuses to answer. Jupiter presses the question but Tatenashi responds, saying that it wouldn't appear that Jupiter cares whether he was or not. Jupiter agrees, saying that attacking a God in itself is a crime and that he will execute Tatenashi as his law states. With that Jupiter launches an attack, striking at Tatenashi with his spear. Just before the attack hits him Rikkard interferes, throwing himself in front of the attack. The spear blows apart the entire left side of Rikkard's body, and continues on to Tatenashi who blocks it with his sword but is sent flying anyway.